


人鱼梗

by Smothiea



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 00:02:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17497832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smothiea/pseuds/Smothiea





	人鱼梗

雨下了好几天，平日一到夏天就充满喧嚣的海滩静静的，空着。

郑允浩在海滩上的冷饮店自然不会有顾客，但他觉得能听着海浪和雨滴混杂在一起的声音让他很舒服，总比待在自己家里好。

外面的雨停了，天空仍然阴着，站在冷饮店门前的木阶梯上，郑允浩深深地把带着海潮味的新鲜空气吸满肺部。

沿着凉凉的湿漉漉的海滩漫无目的地走了很远，他发现远处的沙滩上躺着一个人，远远望去白花花的，似乎什么也没穿，起伏的海浪时不时地淹没那人的小腿。

郑允浩的第一反应是有人溺水了，来不及想别的，他飞快地冲了过去。

快到那人跟前的时候，郑允浩有点不好意思，因为那看上去是个很苗条的女人，皮肤白得发光，被淋湿的黑色长发铺散在沙滩上，而且这个人确实一丝不挂。

靠近了郑允浩才发现是个男人。

蹲下身查看这个人状况的时候，郑允浩不自觉地在心里感叹。

真是，长得好漂亮啊……

他试探着晃了晃对方的肩膀，但没想到对方居然真的醒了，没有剧烈地咳出海水，也没有“哇”地一声缩紧完全裸露的身体，而是睁开眼睛，缓缓地坐了起来，眨了眨眼睛，目光就对上了郑允浩的双眼。

郑允浩发现那双深邃的眼睛里似乎泛着点海水的湛蓝色。

这个人的眼睛也很漂亮，是他脸上最美的地方。

“啊……有人呢……”

郑允浩可以发誓，那人说话时，看着他的眼神真的像是第一次见到人一样天真又惊奇。

“那个……你没事吧？”郑允浩问道，“我刚才看到你好像溺水了，要不要去医院？”

“医……院？”

那个人疑惑地看着他，慢慢地重复着那两个字。

郑允浩忍不住腹诽，这个人不会真的脑子进水了什么都不知道了吧……

他犹豫了一下，还是得把这人送到医院检查一下比较稳妥，于是站起身道：“走吧，我去给你找点衣服穿，可以吗？”

那个人仍然呆呆地看着他，没有答话。

“你，能听懂我的话吗？”郑允浩有些无奈地又蹲下来，看着那人。

那人点了点头。

“那你跟我走，我先给你找点衣服穿，这样可以吗？我不是坏人，我发誓，我只是想帮帮你。”

“跟你……走？”那人缓缓地重复了一遍，仿佛这三个字对他来说有天大意义一般。

“嗯，我开的冷饮店就在那边，有些衣服……你还好吗？能走吗？”

那人低头看看自己的腿，又看看郑允浩，学着他的样子想要站起来，重心才转移到双腿上，那人立刻就腿一软重重地摔了回去。

“我……不会……不会走……我……不会……”

郑允浩自动忽略了对方口中不是“走不动”而是“不会走”的表达，握住对方的手臂，一用力把那人扶了起来。

那人战战兢兢地站在原地，整个人的重心都靠在郑允浩的身上，细白的双腿无力地发颤。

眼神里露出恐惧，那人可怜巴巴地看着郑允浩，慢慢地摇头：“不会……我……不会……”

郑允浩叹了口气，掂量了一下那人也就120斤左右的样子，干脆地蹲了下去：“我背你走。”

那人呆呆地没有动。

是不是没明白他在说什么？郑允浩指指自己的后背，又一次说道：“趴到我背上，这样说可以懂吗？”

那人迷迷糊糊地点了点头，试探着趴在了他后背上。

“手，扶好。”郑允浩提醒道。

那个人还是没动。

郑允浩也惊奇他怎么会这么有耐心。

“像这样。”他边说边抓住对方的手臂环住自己的脖子，然后把双手在对方的膝盖下固定好。

“别掉下去。”他最后提醒道，然后一使劲站了起来。

“啊……”那人软软地惊呼一声，赶紧搂紧了他的脖子。

果然很轻。比女孩子还轻。

郑允浩一边走一边想。

到了冷饮店，郑允浩找出自己放在这里的一件白色T恤和灰色休闲短裤。

“没有内裤，你就先这么穿上吧……”郑允浩念叨着把储物箱推回原处，回头把衣服递给那人。

那人动作僵硬地接过去了，却傻乎乎地待在原地。

“穿衣服，也不会？”郑允浩有点难以置信地问道。

“我们那里，不需要，衣服，人，才穿，我不……”

“好了好了，知道了，不会穿是吗？”郑允浩没等对方说完就打断了对方，只能认命地从那人手里拿过T恤，帮那人套在身上，又帮他穿上短裤。

T恤穿在那人身上明显有些大了，晃晃荡荡的，短裤也是大，松紧带拉到最近，总算没有从那人腰上滑下来。

“你叫什么？我可以帮你联系一下家人，知道他们的电话吗？爸妈的，兄弟姐妹的？”

那人摇摇头。

“名字呢？名字也不记得？”

“没有，我们没有，那种东西……”

当然了，连怎么走路穿衣都忘记的人，不记得自己叫什么也是可以预见的。郑允浩叹了口气。

“人都有，名字，所以，你也有，对吗？”

那人好奇地看着他。

“我叫郑允浩。”

郑允浩低头看了看手表，也是快吃晚饭的时间了，不知道那人在沙滩上昏迷了多久，先吃点东西总是没错的。

他已经放弃再向这个人咨询什么了。

他直接蹲下：“上来吧，我背你，去我家。”

有了一次经验，那人这回知道怎么做了，小心翼翼地搂住了他的脖子。

郑允浩背着那人回家，还是忍不住在心里感叹怎么会这么轻呢，难道人的常识和记忆也是有重量的。

走着走着，那人突然试探着想要叫他的名字：“允……允……”

“允浩。”

“允浩……”

“嗯，怎么了？”

“名字，你，给我吧。”

郑允浩一瞬间没明白那人的意思。

“什么？”

“我没有，名字，所以，允浩，给我名字。”

“你要我给你起名字？”郑允浩愣了一下。

“嗯，我要，允浩给我，起名字。”那人学着郑允浩的话又重复了一遍。

“什么都不懂，干脆叫你傻子好了。”郑允浩开玩笑地说。

“好，那我，就叫傻子。”

“哎哎，不是，你还当真啊，我开玩笑的，你不能叫这个。”

“为什么，不能？”那人迷迷糊糊地问。

郑允浩觉得没办法跟他解释，只能自己慢慢地想名字。

路上经过麦当劳，他随口对那人说道：“要不直接叫你M得了。”

“埃……木？”那人缓慢地重复着。

“MJ也行，哈哈……”郑允浩又随口说道，迈克尔·杰克逊是他从小就很喜欢的舞者，他以前学跳舞，为的就是有朝一日能像MJ一样

当然梦想永远只是梦想了。

“不，MJ也不好……JJ，好像还行……”

“唔……JJ……JJ……JJ……”那人似乎很喜欢这个发音，一遍一遍地重复起来。

“你喜欢？”郑允浩听着对方在自己很边像小孩子一样含糊地嘟囔着，“但还是要给你起个韩国名字啊，韩国没有直接叫JJ的人啊……”

他一边念叨一边想——JJ……有什么类似的发音吗，啊，那个济州航空，叫JeJu……JeJu……JeJung……

“在中……叫你在中吧，你喜欢吗？”

“在……中……在中……”那人又开始重复起来。

“允浩……”那人的手指点着郑允浩的肩膀。

“在中……”又慢慢地指向自己。

“那你以后就叫在中了？”

那人没有回答，只是很兴奋地在郑允浩背后含糊地呢喃着：“允浩……在中……允浩……在中……”

郑允浩又默默叹了口气，就当对方同意了。

 

回到家让在中坐在沙发上，郑允浩就跑到卧室的衣橱里找出内裤给他穿。

“允浩，我有衣服了。”在中天真地看着他指指自己身上的宽大T恤。

郑允浩撇撇嘴：“人都是要穿内裤的。”他直接在沙发前蹲下来，只是一拽，他宽松的短裤就从对方纤细的腰上掉了下来。郑允浩和对方是第一次见面没错，可对方现在对他来说就像个需要他照顾的小孩子，他没法丢下在中不管。

在中腿间的性器就像他本人一样秀气，淡淡的肉色，从未使用过的样子，莫名让郑允浩觉得还挺可爱。

“处男呢……”郑允浩小声咕哝一声。

“你说什么，允浩？”对方好奇地问道。

给在中穿好内裤的郑允浩站了起来，有点不好意思地摸摸鼻子：“没什么，你不懂。”

“我之前，了解过的，人类。”在中有点不服气地争辩。

“听你这语气就好像你不是人类一样。”郑允浩摇着头笑笑。

“我不是啊……”

“什么？”

“我不是，人类。”在中又很肯定地重复一遍。

“哦，”郑允浩根本没把在中的话当真，他心不在焉地想着以后应该拿在中怎么办，“你不是人类，那你是什么？”

“我是……我……我是……”在中正要开口回答他，漂亮的脸庞却突然被痛苦的表情扭曲，他捂住自己的喉咙在沙发上挣扎着滚到了地上。

郑允浩以为他是癫痫发作，急吼吼地就去找手机打急救电话，却听到在中正努力从喉咙里发出断断续续的气声：“水……水……好……难受……”

郑允浩疑惑不已，但他还是赶紧倒了杯水想要递给在中，但他仍然在地毯上痛苦地蜷缩起身子，不住地摇头：“水……水……”

郑允浩急得不行却不明白发生了什么，只见在中白净的脖颈两侧突然裂开了三道口子，微微颤动着，好像……

“水……允浩……”

好像挣扎着想要呼吸的脱水的鱼……

郑允浩心里一震，冲进卫生间的浴缸就开始放水，水位缓慢地上升到可以让人完全沉进去了，郑允浩又赶紧跑出卫生间，发现在中已经不再挣扎了，瘫倒在地毯上的他的身体也发生了变化——原本光洁白皙的双腿上冒出了许多细密的浅金色鱼鳞，在灯光的照射下泛起青色的光。

郑允浩赶紧把对方从地板上抱起来冲进卫生间，然后把怀里的人放进浴缸。

在中的下身刚刚完全没入水中，属于人类的双腿就立刻变了颜色、化为一体、改变形状，赫然是一条浅金色的鱼尾。

窒息般的痛苦终于从脸上隐去，他的上身筋疲力竭地趴在浴缸边缘，张着红色嘴唇喘气。

“你，你是人鱼……？”郑允浩简直不敢相信自己的眼睛。

在中点了点头，往后缩了缩：“不要讨厌我，好不好，允浩……”

郑允浩愣在原地不知该说些什么，最后还是挤出一句话：“你刚刚是怎么回事？人鱼真的还可以……变成人？”

“我们，到岸上，尾巴就可以，变成腿。但是，过一会儿，要回到，水里。”在中拼命比划着双手向他解释。

郑允浩听懂了，有点无奈地在浴缸边蹲下来：“那你，到岸上来做什么啊？”

“我想，看你们！”在中兴奋地说，眼睛亮晶晶的。

郑允浩苦笑一下：“你不是人类，在这里很危险的。”

“为什么？”在中睁大眼睛不解地看着他。

“你……不懂。”郑允浩想着跟他解释也解释不明白。

“我不懂，允浩，教我。”在中兴致勃勃地抓住了郑允浩的胳膊。手指软软凉凉的，郑允浩低头看着他白嫩的手。

“他们会把你解剖，做实验，送进动物园，或是海洋馆表演，也许会把你做成标本。”

在中眨了眨眼睛：“唔？”

郑允浩知道他不明白自己在说什么，又道：“你会死。能明白么？”

在中仍然专注地看着他，黑色的眼睛里有什么东西一闪而过，他小心翼翼地放开了郑允浩的胳膊：“我明白，人鱼变成泡沫，就是死了。”

“允浩，不让我，变成泡沫，好不好？”

郑允浩叹了口气：“所以说，你应该回海里去啊，我不会伤害你，但是我只是个普通人，万一有人发现了你，我可能没办法保护你啊。”

在中低下头，手指捏着垂下来的黑色长发，低声呢喃：“那我，也只好，变成泡沫……”

“你说什么？”

在中抬起头，慢慢地解释道：“人鱼，和人类，只能有，两种结局。人鱼唱歌，诱惑人类，然后吃掉，人鱼活着；人鱼上岸，爱上人类，人类不爱人鱼，人鱼死掉。”

“所以你是说，你……爱我？”郑允浩消化了好半天才发出声音。

在中用力点点头。

“可是你之前甚至都没见过我。”

在中又摇头：“人鱼上了岸，会爱上遇到的，第一个人类，这是宿命。”

“可是如果那个人是坏人，或者不爱人鱼，你们不是死路一条了吗？”

在中垂下眼睛：“所以，已经几百年，没有人鱼，到岸上来了。我之前，人鱼的小公主，到岸上来，也变成泡沫了。”

郑允浩难以置信地说道：“你说的不是那个童话？”

“童话？”在中不明白。

“算了，这不重要。”郑允浩叹了口气，“你还要在水里泡一会儿吗？”

“嗯，一会儿，就可以，出来了。”

郑允浩便把在中留在浴缸里，晚饭的时间都要过了，他赶紧掏出手机叫了外卖。

 

郑允浩就这样莫名其妙地在家里养了一条人鱼。

为了让在中看起来更普通一点，他还带着他去了理发店。剪头发的时候在中害怕极了，一直紧紧攥着郑允浩的手不敢松开。

原本长到腰部的头发现在变成了清爽柔顺的中短发，服帖地垂到脖子。还有那双湿漉漉的桃花眼，怯怯的眼神像只受惊的小兔子，他走过来拽了拽郑允浩的衣角，软软红红的嘴唇微微张开：“好看吗？”

好看，比洋娃娃还好看。

郑允浩摸摸在中柔软的黑发：“真的很漂亮啊。”

 

很神奇，人鱼和人类不同，有无限的寿命，可以进食，却不需要进食，可以繁殖，却需要繁殖。

郑允浩虽然单身有一段时间了，因为上一次失败的恋爱，他已经有两年多没有情感生活了，平时也就看看成人电影，用用左手。不同的是，现在家里多了一条人鱼，他要注意把门关好。

直到有一天，他刚刚释放出来，正要去浴室洗个澡，就听见卧室的门被敲响了。

“允浩……”在中在外面软软地喊他，一直敲着门。

他只好拿了纸巾擦了擦，姑且把阴茎塞回内裤里，把门打开一点。

“出什么事了？”

“允浩，想要交配，对不对？”在中穿着宽大的睡袍，纯净的黑眼睛望着他。

郑允浩简直不敢相信自己的耳朵。

“……什么？”

“交配呀，允浩想要交配。”在中很肯定重复道，“在中也想要。”

“呃……”郑允浩一时间不知道怎么回答，“你知道，交配是什么意思吗？”

在中点点头，因为被小看了而不满地鼓着脸：“人鱼要是在水里，每个月都要交配的！不然会死掉的！”

“那现在……已经快半年了啊？你这不是……还好好的？”郑允浩结结巴巴地问。这半年来，在中的韩语已经越来越流利了，已经不像刚上岸时那样说话像蹦豆了。

在中摇摇头，直接把睡袍下摆撩起来：“我不好，下面都湿透了……”

他睡袍下面什么都没穿。

肉粉色的阴茎直挺挺地翘着，肉感的大腿白花花的，腿根泛着点红，一片湿漉漉的。

郑允浩看的下腹发痒，连忙跑过去把睡袍下摆从在中手里拽出来放下。

自己是不是同性恋，他不知道，不过现在根本也无所谓，这么漂亮一个人在他卧室里光着屁股说“你要不要和我交配”，这正常男人都顶不住。

“做什么呢，嗯？做什么呢这是……”郑允浩一边把在中往卧室外推，一边粗声粗气地教训他，“你，你还小呢！”

“我不小！”在中奋力挣扎着，两只胳膊圈在郑允浩脖子上，非要往对方身上贴，“我都126岁啦！”

“你看着就16、7岁，我可不能犯罪！”郑允浩干脆把在中抱起来往外走，在中就又把两条腿也缠到对方结实的腰上去，腿间的私密部位就贴着郑允浩鼓起来的裆部一下下地蹭，蹭得郑允浩的睡裤前面一片湿，底下的阴茎肿得更厉害了。

“允浩……允浩……你要我死对不对？人鱼不交配会死的，嗯？你救救我……”郑允浩把紧紧勾着他的在中放到沙发上去，屁股一沾到沙发垫，在中立刻就哭了，眼眶肿的像桃子，眼泪流得止不住，出了眼眶就变成的透明发亮的小珠子一个接一个往沙发上掉，噼里啪啦地滚到地上。

郑允浩又有点害怕，他的人鱼要是真的死了他得伤心一辈子，再说这世界上的动物都得交配，作为一个男人，这时候就不应该怂。

他叹了口气，认命地又把在中抱起来往卧室走：“好了好了，我哪舍得你死啊，别哭了，到处都是珠子真不好收拾……”

一听郑允浩的话，在中立刻就不哭了，眼睛还肿着呢，就已经笑着用软嫩脸蛋去蹭郑允浩刺刺的下巴。

把在中放在床上，郑允浩犹豫地看着他：“你们人鱼的构造，跟人类一样吗，我应该怎么……”

在中听了他的话，直接就把睡袍撩起来，对着郑允浩张开了腿，一只手伸到腿间去捂住阴茎，露出下面粉红色湿淋淋的肉穴口：“唔……允浩把肉棒，插到这里，在中就会很舒服……”

郑允浩看着在中把手指按在穴口，穴口红艳艳的软肉立刻就把指尖包住了，一下一下收缩着把指尖往里含，立刻有不少亮晶晶的汁水被从里挤出来，沾湿了嫩红的穴口。郑允浩一边惊讶，一边硬得发疼，因为在中这里的位置跟女性的阴户位置差不多，样子却完全不一样。

“在，在中……这是……？”

“唔……泄殖腔啊……鱼都有的……”在中的声音已经软得能捏出水来了，“允浩……允浩……你插进来好不好……在中好想要……”

郑允浩也懒得再考虑别的，一股脑把睡裤内裤全脱下来，扶着在中的腰就插了进去。

虽然没有润滑，可是在中的穴里确是用了润滑都达不到的湿软，阴茎像是被包裹在热水里享受按摩，他一进去，四周的软肉就一层层地包裹上来，贪婪地把坚硬的肉棒往里吸。

在中的肉穴被郑允浩粗大的阴茎完全填满了，穴里泛滥的汁水被一下一下地挤出来，原本艳红的穴口也被无情地撑开变成了淡粉色，又被一下下地抽插蹭得红肿不堪。在中却好像一点也不觉得痛，细白的手指含在嫩红的唇间，小小的红色舌尖无意识地卷着，带着哭腔的软糯呻吟从唇边不停地溢出来。

“唔嗯……嗯……允浩……啊啊……”

“呼……你怎么这么湿……嗯？比女人还湿……”

“呃啊……啊……里面好痒……允浩再进去……”在中一边软软地呻吟一边伸手要郑允浩抱，郑允浩干脆把他从床上抱起来，压在墙上更用力地侵犯，这下进的更深，在中的叫声更娇更软了，湿淋淋的汁水就从两人交合的部位淅淅沥沥地往外流。

“更湿了啊……是人鱼都会这么湿……还是我们在中太骚，嗯？”郑允浩掐着对方软乎乎的臀肉，顶弄的动作越发粗暴了。

在中紧紧勾着郑允浩的肩背，感到那里坚硬的肌肉突突跳动着，深色的肌肤热得像要烧起来，渗出的薄汗弄得两人都仿佛变成了水里捞出的鱼。

“呜……呜……不知道……允浩……允浩插得好舒服……嗯~”在中一边软软地喘，一边挺起胸磨蹭郑允浩的胸口，粉色的乳头被蹭得挺起来，红红肿肿的像两颗熟透的小葡萄，一下一下勾得郑允浩心里发痒。

下腹一阵发沉，对方穴肉还在难耐地吮吸着柱身，郑允浩用力顶了十几下就释放在了在中的身体里。在中早就不知道在什么时候不知道高潮几次了，却还紧紧勾着郑允浩，在他耳边缠磨：“允浩……允浩……我还想要……你再喂我好不好……”

即使刚刚射过，被温温软软地穴肉含着吸着，郑允浩感到欲望又烧了起来。

郑允浩又压着软乎乎湿漉漉的人鱼做了许多次，在中的泄殖腔就像一汪可爱奇特的泉，无论他侵入多少次，甜蜜温热的汁水都会一股股地溢出来，在交合中发出响亮又色情的水声，把两个人的下体都弄得湿乎乎的；不管他射进去多少次，人鱼都可以把那些白浊一滴不剩地吃进穴里，做的次数多了，娇嫩的穴口被蹂躏得红肿不堪，在中的小腹都被精液喂得鼓了起来，郑允浩一边撞进在中身体里，一边把手掌覆盖在对方的小腹按压着，弄得对方红着眼睛哀哀地叫：“允浩……不行……呜……那里好涨……吃不下了……”

“呼……你说你……肚子都大了，会不会怀孕啊……”郑允浩喘着粗气，觉得自己的忍耐力又开始流失了。

“不行……不行的……在中是公的人鱼……不能怀孕……呜~♡”在中只觉得对方粗大的阴茎顶得他胀痛的小腹又凸起来，还被对方的手掌按压着，之前射进去的精液和腔里的汁水就在里面不断冲刷着敏感处，他很快就又缩紧了身子高潮了，腰部高高弓起，前面的阴茎却已经射不出来了。

“啊……啊……”

在中的眼神都迷茫了，舒服得连叫声都发不出来，只能咬着手指从喉咙里不地呜咽，大腿内侧剧烈地颤抖，小腹还在一阵阵痉挛，却没有液体从阴茎头部流出来，郑允浩一把阴茎退出来，被红肿的软肉挤得只剩一条缝的泄殖腔里就涌出了一大股清液。

郑允浩有点奇怪，手指拨开已经肿成深红色的软肉往里看：“怎么精液都没流出来？”

在中好半天才从刚才那次过载的高潮缓过神来，慢慢地说道：“唔……允浩的都进到腔里面去了，不会流出来的……”

“真的不会怀孕吗？”

在中露出一个无力的微笑：“允浩是人类，在中是人鱼，怎么会有孩子的嘛……”

两人躺在床上一动不动地平复着呼吸。郑允浩还是半信半疑，说不定多来几次在中就真的怀孕了呢，在中可是人鱼，谁知道会怎么样？

郑允浩自觉今天真的已经到极限了，就是他以前最满意的床伴，也从未让他像今天这样失控，这样连续不停地做了次。

力气恢复了，郑允浩在意在中作为人形的时间限制，赶紧把在中抱到放好水的浴缸里去。

在中趴在浴缸边缘，重新出现的鱼尾轻轻拍打着浴缸壁，脸颊红扑扑的，满足地看着郑允浩。

“允浩……刚才……最后的时候，我以为我会就这么死掉了……”

“怎么了，太舒服了吗？”

在中有气无力地点点头。

郑允浩笑了，在对方的额头上吻了一下。

“放心吧，我爱你，你不会死的。”

在中怔怔地看着他，眼睛一下子就湿了，眼泪还流着，就扑上来紧紧抱住了郑允浩，掀起来的水溅得到处都是。

人鱼把柔软的嘴唇覆上郑允浩的，郑允浩听到脑海里响起人鱼轻声的呢喃。

【我们再也不分开了……】

 

 

FIN


End file.
